<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧事如新 by Prozaco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029744">旧事如新</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco'>Prozaco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>akxmin作品汉译集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post DMC5, Post-Canon, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Touch-Starved Vergil, Twincest, Vergil Needs a Hug (Devil May Cry), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维吉尔的心脏出了些问题。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>akxmin作品汉译集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>旧事如新</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648457">Jamais Vu</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin">akxmin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔的心脏出了些问题。</p><p>但丁肯定不知道。他怎么可能知道？他们已经很久很久没在一起了。如此之久，以至于两人之间的联系似乎早已在这些年里融化，消失于维吉尔脆弱的心灵深处了。事实上，他们两周前才艰难地从Qliphoth的根部归来，而令维吉尔惊讶的是，他开始渴望弟弟的接触。先别误会。</p><p>回来后，最先提醒他的是但丁的老友们：虽然他们是双胞胎，但考虑到多年来的冲突与割离，他们之间也太过亲密了。维吉尔明白这一点，他也很快意识到，他们的名字总是成双成对地从别人口中出现，而极少被单独提及。如果有人要找但丁，他们会去问维吉尔；如果有人要找维吉尔，他们会去问但丁。</p><p>维吉尔<em>了解</em>但丁。在这一生中，他从未与任何其他人有过这样的联系。他的活力，他的存在，他的个性都让维吉尔感到自在。当但丁表白时，维吉尔依然感到诧异，他知道随着时间流逝，他们的结合正在步入正轨，但他也注意到了两人互动时那种微妙的紧张气氛。不过跟但丁有关的事他总得谨慎对待。于是他一开始什么也没说，<em>害怕</em>是自己胡思乱想，只希望但丁能成为那个打破僵局的人。</p><p>要说维吉尔<em>饥渴</em>，那都算轻描淡写了。</p><p>他从未想要亲近过任何人类或者恶魔。当兄弟俩刚回到人界时，维吉尔挨了尼禄一拳，然后被他拥抱了——但丁也得到了同样的待遇。这段经历过后，他当然也感受过几次堪称<em>愉快</em>的身体接触，可他却再也没有感受到只有孪生弟弟才能带给他的那阵抓心挠肝的刺痛。</p><p>当他们还是孩子的时候，如果但丁哪天能说服维吉尔跟他多牵一会儿手都算走运了，更别说拥抱了。现在他们再次相聚，情况却有所不同。接触的意味变了。在他和但丁开启同居生活的这几天里，他们以在维吉尔看来相当<em>亲密</em>的方式彼此接触了两次。</p><p>第一次，他们在沙发上休息。但丁喊了声好累，就把头枕在维吉尔大腿上，维吉尔立刻就绷紧了，但过了几分钟，他把一只手梳进了但丁的头发里，但丁舒服地哼哼起来。 那一刻，维吉尔得出了结论，他很<em>喜欢</em>但丁被触碰时的样子和反应。而也就是在那一刻，维吉尔甩开了自己的手，借口说自己要上厕所。</p><p>维吉尔通常不会向任何人敞开心扉，哪怕是他的双胞胎，但他又一次放松了警惕。</p><p>第二次是在表白之后，凌晨三点。但丁好像快哭了，维吉尔只好做了心中认为最有用的一件事：紧紧拥抱了他。不久后他就把弟弟送到了床上，告诉他自己没事，他们明天早上再谈，然后就溜回了自己在DMC的房间。维吉尔从未想过自己对这一切会有如此的感觉。但丁的亲近让维吉尔想将自己的痛苦尽数倾吐，并非试图得到弥补(arreglarlo)，而仅仅是想让他知道。</p><p>此时此刻他在这里，坐在床上，离但丁只有几寸远，身体仿佛被积蓄已久的能量与不适压得嗡嗡作响。有什么难的呢？他确信他只要开口，但丁便会张开双臂欢迎他，一定会的。</p><p>他的心脏一定是出了问题。它躁动，发出声音如此响亮，扰乱着他，让他在夜里久久不能入寐，让他在早上明显更加疲惫。这噪音微弱而轻率：他不明白它从何而来，是什么造成的。平时他还能分散注意力，忽略这种声音，可当他想要睡觉时就没法无视它了。</p><p>这就是他的感受，他不知道该如何表达。但他试着表达，因为他睡不着，因为但丁很伤心而他不喜欢但丁伤心。他想帮忙，可当他分开嘴唇，却又迷失于不安与紧张。但丁注视着他，双眼仍然因睡意而朦胧。然后但丁对他微笑，想让他平静下来。</p><p>“慢慢说，我会听的。”</p><p>“好吧。”维吉尔说。突然看到弟弟奇怪的认真表情只会让他胸口的压力越来越大，好像喘不过气来。“我不知道该说什么。没事了，你还是继续睡觉吧。”</p><p>“随便聊聊吧，”但丁说，“我不困。我想让你也能睡觉。”</p><p>“我不知道为什么会这样，可我就是睡不着。不用担心我。”</p><p>“别教我做事。你有烦心事，对吗？”</p><p>倘若事实并非如此，维吉尔肯定会大发雷霆。他愤怒，因为但丁以为自己比他本人还了解他。可他说的一点没错，所以维吉尔只好眨了眨眼。</p><p>“不是什么要紧的事。”胸前的压力更大了，他感到呼吸困难。</p><p>“嗯，那好吧。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我只是想让你知道，你可以跟我说的，就算你只是想说你每晚凌晨四点都会屁股疼，我都会听，每一个字都会听，然后问我能帮上什么忙。”</p><p>但丁憋着一脸严肃地把话讲完，然后才大笑起来。维吉尔差点因为他笑得太丑而跟着一起笑出声了，但随后他就感觉自己的肺挤得比平时更加近，好像紧紧贴在了一起，开始压迫心脏，他没法呼吸了。但丁伸出手来，拇指掐进了维吉尔的手腕。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我感觉很难受。”维吉尔说，“很痛。”这些话语太难启齿，太难发音了，他一说出口，就想赶紧钻进洞里死掉。</p><p>但丁看着他，起初很是惊讶，接着又点了点头，仿佛这合情合理，仿佛他的哥哥刚刚没有说出世界上最愚蠢、最荒谬的事情。</p><p>“哪里痛？”他认真地问道。如果是其他人，维吉尔必定会觉得自己被取笑了。</p><p>“这里……”维吉尔几乎指准了心脏，但后来他又觉得太傻了，于是把手放了下来。“我不知道。我只是……”他摇摇头，揉着太阳穴。他的手在皮肤上颤抖，直到他再次重复“我不知道”，他才意识到自己的声音已经开始哽咽。</p><p>“维吉……”但丁的拇指在他手腕上颤动。他垂下手，停了下来。“我可以碰你吗？碰得……比平时深入？”</p><p>维吉尔抖了一下。</p><p>“不……我不想……”</p><p>“啊！不，我说的不是性，我可以握住你的手之类的吗？”但丁结结巴巴地说：“我是说，我知道，这样问是不是很奇怪？我只是不想……我以为大多数人不会这样……对不起。”</p><p>维吉尔眨了眨眼。</p><p>“这真是……”不知何故他脸红了。他想回句什么来嘲讽他，可但丁注视着他的眼神如此真诚，他都不忍心了。“你的礼貌真是出人意料，但丁。”他截然地说。这些话听着很刺耳。“嗯，可以，来吧。”</p><p>但丁握住了维吉尔的手。他那么笨拙，好像只要速度够快，无缘无故地握住哥哥的手就没有那么尴尬了。说实话，维吉尔觉得但丁的手摸起来比自己皮肤要粗糙一些。但他的触摸本身……很柔软，很温暖。正如但丁。</p><p>“抱歉，我知道这很奇怪。”</p><p>维吉尔摇了摇头。</p><p>“不，这并不怪。这种感觉很新鲜，让人意外，但一点都不奇怪。”</p><p>他们静静地坐了几分钟，而维吉尔则在思考他该说什么：说些什么才能戳破胸腔里头那个使劲推着他的肋骨，让他无法自如呼吸的气球。他体会着但丁如何用指甲在他手背上画圈，体会着皮肤被指甲牵动时感觉的变化。这让他战栗。</p><p>这一刻他豁然开朗。</p><p>“是你，”维吉尔说，“你才是问题所在。”</p><p>“什么？真的吗？”维吉尔点点头，然后又沉默了两分钟。但丁晃了晃他的手。“什么意思？”他听起来惶恐不安，所以维吉尔还没来得及做好准备，还没把所有话语都捋顺就开口了：</p><p>“在再次见到你之前，我一直都很好。”维吉尔慢吞吞地说，“我不快乐，但我可以承受，我可以就这么过一辈子。现在，在经历了这一切之后，突然间，我想要快乐了。”</p><p>但丁向他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“哦哦，”但丁明显松了一口气。“那就好。”他听着很满意，甚至算得上高兴，露出了一个微笑。</p><p>“不，但丁。我想要……想要快乐，这让事情变得更糟。”维吉尔把手从他的抚摸中抽离，但丁追逐着他的手，那严肃的神情又回到了他的眼里。“它给了我希望。”</p><p>但丁深呼吸，思考着他的话，然后点了点头。</p><p>“是啊，但这不好吗？”</p><p>“我不知道，”维吉尔说，声音紧张，像一根绷到极限的弦。“我只是习惯了……”他舔了舔嘴唇。“我一直习惯于忽略自己的情绪。”</p><p>但丁端详着维吉尔的脸，即使他拒绝对视，可身体还是朝着孪生弟弟。有什么似乎要把维吉尔的心击碎了，唯一的迹象是他紧紧握住但丁的手。</p><p>“我们的母亲……”这些话从他嘴里说出来，但这并非他的真实意愿。他打住了。</p><p>“嘿……维吉，没事的。”</p><p>维吉尔摇了摇头。他不知道自己到底在拒绝什么，但丁如此体贴几乎让他难以接受。他想停止这一切，又想永远沐浴于这种感觉当中。</p><p>“我不知道为什么会这样。但和你在一起的时候我感觉到了很多。我一度以为我不需要任何人，可现在有一个人在我身边，让我看到了我所错过的一切。而我曾经的生活……但丁，我想已经毁了。我被毁了，我恐怕我再也没法回到过去的生活方式了。”</p><p>“也许你不必回去。”但丁轻声说。</p><p>“不，”他尖锐地回答道，“别说这些，别说这种话。我们才刚在一起两个星期，而且……”</p><p>“闭嘴，兄弟。我只是想告诉你，你再也不用孤单了。也许你有过一段没人关心没人疼的日子，但那已经结束了。别再以为你是孤身一人了。我无法挽回你近二十年的孤独，但想想现在有另一个人在支持你，压力就不会那么大了。”但丁点点头，仿佛在同意自己的观点。“爱与被爱，未必是一种负担。”</p><p>“它是，”维吉尔说，“它就是一种负担。当我们还小的时候，但丁……我们的母亲……我一直觉得你是被偏爱的那个。”他惊恐地发现胸前的气球愈发膨胀，似乎马上要爆裂了。一旦开口，他便止不住了。他需要倾诉一切。</p><p>“对不起。”但丁低声回答。他说话的方式让维吉尔的肩膀稍微放松了一些。</p><p>“和她在一起的时候，你总是喜欢成为关注的焦点。我知道母亲是爱我的，她去找我，是因为她关心我。她那么爱我，甚至为我而死，而我想要的是……”话语在他舌头上沉甸甸的，他说不出来。听起来是那么渺小、脆弱和愚蠢，可恶，现在维吉尔担心的是……</p><p>“维吉尔？”</p><p>兄长试图把自己的手从但丁手中解放出来。他想逃开，他想躲起来。</p><p>“这太蠢了，但丁。无所谓了。”</p><p>“这真的是你想要的吗？”他问道，紧紧握住维吉尔的手。“因为在我看来，你好像很喜欢牵着我的手。”</p><p>他僵住了。</p><p>“不。”他矢口否认。</p><p>“好吧，”但丁说，“还有，顺便一提，你的情绪并不蠢。”这简单的句子从但丁嘴里说出来一点说服力都没有。它于事无补。维吉尔并不买账。他没法抹除年积月累的条件反射。但从最信任的人嘴里听到这句话，确实能减轻一些痛苦。</p><p>维吉尔点点头，肯定了从喉咙深处升起的暖意。他又在那里坐了三分钟，沉默不语，沉浸在自己的思绪中。他从但丁身边挪开了一点，可但丁依然没有撒手。圈在维吉尔手腕上的力度慢慢松开了，他浑身紧绷的肌肉也随之放松下来。</p><p>维吉尔闭上眼睛。</p><p>“我只是想要妈妈再拥抱我一次。”</p><p>这句话凝固在空中。维吉尔肋间的气球又膨胀了一些。但丁凑近了，直到他们的膝盖贴在一起，他说：</p><p>“我不是妈妈，但是……”</p><p>也许是这种亲昵让他感到难堪，维吉尔打断了他。</p><p>“我不想<em>再</em>听你说这种话了。”</p><p>“哥哥，”但丁翻了个白眼，“想试试吗？”</p><p>维吉尔手一抖。</p><p>“试什么？你来做妈妈？”</p><p>“拥抱。”但丁接着说，清了清嗓子，“你想试试拥抱我吗？”</p><p>“那解决不了我的情感创伤。”他说。他真是个白痴。这是一种防御机制。维吉尔很快感到了歉意，但他没有从脸上表现出来。但丁长叹一声。</p><p>“我知道。但你可以试试，也许会有所帮助。”</p><p>“你没在开玩笑吧？”维吉尔<em>笑</em>了，“你……噢，你是认真的。”</p><p>“看吧，我当然是认真的。你是我的哥哥，而我想拥抱你，”但丁低下头，“有那么难以置信吗？”</p><p>“有。”维吉尔坦率地说。这个音节被他的笑声淹没了，但他的声音里却有一种郑重。一种难以置信的郑重。维吉尔还想说些什么，而这时他意识到胸中的气球在加速膨胀，直到他终于感觉到它的爆裂，他几乎可以尝到橡胶碎片随着喉咙里的氦气上升在血液中蔓延，这让他头晕目眩。</p><p>这时，维吉尔的狂笑已经开始扭曲，变成和笑截然相反的东西了。那声音卡在喉咙里，把他呛住了。一些像是抽泣的声音从他胸膛逸出。他强迫自己蜷缩起来，仿佛他笑得五脏六腑都发疼了。他浑身发抖。</p><p>“维吉尔？”但丁喊道。“维吉尔！”他俯身贴近维吉尔，手臂搂在哥哥的背上，想要看清对方的脸。<em>咔嚓</em>一声响起。但丁的触碰在他的肩胛骨上变得更加紧密，手指沿着维吉尔的脊柱按压，那么用力，仿佛在试图给他正骨。“维吉尔？嘿，看着我。”</p><p>“不，”维吉尔喃喃低语，声音隔着大衣的袖子传来，语气中不留讨论的余地。妈的，他现在跟个小孩似的。</p><p>但丁放松了力度。他用食指在维吉尔的左肩上有节奏地敲打着，维吉尔只是默默地思考。然后他点了点头。</p><p>“我想。”他突然说道。</p><p>但丁发出一声轻柔的惊呼。</p><p>“什么？”他问。</p><p>“我想试试。”</p><p>“你想试……什么？”</p><p>维吉尔捏着但丁的手，在他的触摸中躺下，同时把空闲的手臂盖在了脸上。</p><p>但丁还是不明白。</p><p>“呃……哥哥？”维吉尔翻了个白眼，在这个操蛋的地方他什么都得亲力亲为。</p><p>维吉尔蒙着眼转过身来。他用额头找出胞弟身体的位置，然后把脸埋进了但丁的胸口。他的手臂还压在眼睛上，也就是说，他的手肘顶着但丁的腋窝。</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>“但丁。”</p><p>“哦哦！对，没错，来吧。”他凑得更近，把维吉尔更牢固地拉到自己怀里。“我得……嗯……挪一下，一下下。”但丁往后坐，直至感觉到后背靠在了床头上。他的动作把床单弄皱了，硌得维吉尔的腿很难受：他讨厌皱巴巴的床单。可在弟弟的怀抱里舒展开来，他可以原谅一切。“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“我也不知道。感觉挺好的，大概吧。”</p><p>但丁笑了。维吉尔的耳朵正贴在弟弟的胸膛上，他喜欢从那儿传来的声音。这种感觉很好，他判断道。</p><p>“你真的不知道吗？”但丁问。“有什么好犹豫的？到底喜欢还是不喜欢？”</p><p>维吉尔移开了搭在脸上的手臂，把它放在了但丁的腰侧。他双眼发红，但他并没有感到情绪崩溃。他只是把脸庞藏在了但丁的衬衫里。</p><p>“我一直认为，在某种程度上，我讨厌身体接触。或者说，我以为我痛恨身体接触。也许是因为我之前说过的那些事。”</p><p>话音落下，但丁更用力地揉着维吉尔的后背，甚至有些太粗暴了。他搂着维吉尔，肌肤相拥，轻抚他的发丝。</p><p>“你可以想要的。”</p><p>“是的。”维吉尔说。无论同意还是反对，他都允许这种可能性的存在。先把这个问题暂存与大脑的某个角落吧，以后再想吧。由它去吧（Él lo deja ser）。</p><p>但丁通过触摸维吉尔身上的每一部分来强调了这一点。他抱着他，抱得那么牢那么稳，说实话，抱得有点太紧了，但维吉尔没有怨言。他发现自己正沉沦在但丁的抚摸中，放松了下来，但丁一只手滑过他的背部，另一只熨着他的头发。</p><p>但丁在维吉尔的耳软骨上留下一个鲁莽而湿漉漉的吻。典型的但丁行为。后来，但丁一心扑在了抚摸维吉尔的头发上。他就像一只服务犬，努力保持着冷静友善和贴心，但打心底里，他只是一只冒冒失失的，想要得到爱又想要付出爱的狗狗。</p><p>维吉尔叹了口气。</p><p>“嗯？”但丁问。</p><p>维吉尔又叹了口气。</p><p>“但丁，我喜欢这样。”</p><p>“你说得好像这是件坏事似的。”</p><p>“就是，你在摧毁我，你让我想要快乐，而我讨厌这种感觉。”</p><p>但丁把玩着维吉尔的头发。</p><p>“我可不觉得抱歉。”他说。把哥哥抱得更紧，强调了这一点。</p><p>“但丁……”维吉尔又说。</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>维吉尔攥紧了但丁的衬衫。</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>